The Lion and the Assassin
by Drew Luczynski
Summary: AU, one-shot. At first it seems that Leone's new Imperial Arms is nothing more than a belt that can transform the user, but she soon finds out that it contains a dark spirit who has plans for the blonde assassin.


The Lion and the Assassin

 **I think it's time to give some other franchises some attention. Due to a recent episode of the Lion Guard, I feel it's about time to make a fanfiction for my favorite movie. And what better way to celebrate my favorite character from that movie than to have them interact with a character from one of my favorite animes. Enjoy**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Singing"**

The power she felt going through her was incredible, Leone thought as she bashed some sick bastards face in. Whoever invented this weapon was an absolute genius.

It started when she bought a nice looking belt from some pervert in the black market. She didn't know how to describe it but the belt was calling to her, like she had some connection to it. After she bought it, some creeps ambushed her in the forest. They were apparently friends with the rich guy that was her first kill.

Naturally she wasn't going to go down without a fight. But once she got into defense mode, the belt began to glow and fire surrounded her. It surprisingly didn't hurt her, what was surprising was what came out of the fire.

Her hair grew longer till it touched her back, her hands turned into claws, cat ears appeared on her head, and a tail appeared from behind her. At first it seemed like a joke, but that feeling went away when she punched a guy so hard he was dead in seconds.

Like idiots the others chose to fight instead of flight, and Leone killed them all in less than ten minutes. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, Leone took a moment to look around at the damage she made. "Heh, looks like I was right to buy you after all." She told her new belt. She soon was covered by a yellow energy and she returned to her normal form.

Knowing that the guards could show up any minute she quickly ran away from the scene before she got caught. It was currently dark out so she decided to find a good spot to sleep. She managed to find a large tree with a branch that should support her weight. "Looks like a good spot for a cat nap." She told herself. Fire surrounded her again and she used her claws to climb up the tree like a leopard. Once reaching the branch Leone laid down on it like a big cat would and fell asleep.

Once asleep, Leone ended up on some weird place. It was like she was in the night sky, but yet she still felt ground beneath her. "What the heck is this place?" She asked aloud. She took a moment to realize she was still in her transformed state.

"It is the Spirit Realm of course." A male voice told her. "A place only few can enter while still alive. Unless in their dreams."

Leone crouched down and got ready to pounce. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" She ordered the voice.

The voice responded by laughing maniacally before a flaming vortex appeared out of the ground. The vortex stopped to reveal something Leone never would have expected.

What ever this was looked like some kind of lion. Yet this one was in the form of a flaming head. His mane was black, while the rest of it was more red. His openings had a yellowish color while his eyes were flames of white. The final detail she noticed was that his right eye had a white line going across it like a scar.

Leon backed away as the lion continued laughing. "W-who are you?" She asked, not even trying to hide the fear in her voice.

The lion stopped laughing and smiled. "My dear, I am Scar." He told her before floating around her to examine the human in front of him. "Nice. Such a strong body for a human, yet still very lion like. Tell me my dear, what is your name?"

"L-L-Leone." She stuttered.

"Leone." Scar repeated. "A name that means lion. Oh this couldn't be any more perfect."

"What are you? Some dream I cooked up?" She said as she tried to sound brave, but it was obvious that she was failing.

Scar just laughed at her fear. "Oh I am as real as you are, well almost." He told her. "I'd love to tell you more, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for some answers." He told her. Without warning, he soon leapt towards her with mouth agape and the whole world turned into black.

Leone bolted up as she panted heavily. She looked around to see that she was still on the tree she slept on the night before. She looked up to see the sun coming up over the horizon. Leone shook her head to wake herself up. "Must have been a dream." She told herself while she did some cat like stretches. "But what the heck did that mean?" She asked herself before leaping off the tree.

 **Transition**

Years passed, and Leone forgot completely about Scar. Thanks to her new belt she was able to murder many of the corrupt people in the slums. This managed to gain the attention of the Revolutionary Army who scouted and recruited her.

The experience was definitely the greatest one Leone has ever had. Being able to slaughter all those that made her and her friends lives a living hell was always what kept the blonde going. Her new family was also a blast: Akame was her best friend, Sheele was like her sister, Bulat was a great sparing partner, and Lubbock... was Lubbock.

She was able to find out that her belt was apparently a type of weapon called Imperial Arms. Hers was the Animal King: Lionelle. According to her boss, Najenda, whoever wears it gets the strength and stamina of a wild animal. It also has the power to heal the user using its Trump Card: Regenerator.

She also was able to improve her assassination skills, though according to her boss she enjoyed slaughtering her victims a little too much.

Life was going good, but she knew all good things would have to come to an end at some point. She just didn't know when or how.

It started when the group was in the middle of a mission, the assassination of a rich family of sadists. While Akame and the others took care of the guards, Leone was in the middle of killing the man of the household.

"Please spare me." The man said as he was being chocked. "I have a little girl."

"It's ok." Leone assured him. "You won't for much longer."

"No! Please don't kill her!" He begged. "I beg you have mercy on us!"

"Mercy?" Leone asked as she looked him in the eyes like a lion at a zebra. "I'm not sure I'm familiar with the word." She said before breaking his neck.

Leone dropped the corpse to the floor and looked at her kill with pride. "And another one bites the dust."

"Killing without any remorse. You remind me a lot of my beloved Zira." A familiar voice said out of nowhere.

Leone froze when she heard that voice. "No." She whispered to herself. "It was a dream I just had years ago as karma." She told herself.

But her hopes were quickly killed when a familiar face appeared out of the ground. "I am much more than a dream." Scar told her. " I told you I was as real as you are."

Even though she was still freaked out the dream from many years before was real, Leone has faced much more in the past years than she did when they first met so she wasn't as much of a cowardly lion this time around. "If your as real as you claim to be than you'll feel this!" She roared before leaping towards the lion with a foot out to kick him. But all that happened was she went right through him. "What the-"

"Unless your brain is in those chests of yours." Leone blushed at the insult. "You should know that spirits can't be harmed by mortals." Scar told her as he appeared in front of her.

"What do you mean by spirit? Ghosts don't exist." She told him. This wasn't making any sense. How is a talking lion, a talking ghost lion, able to exist.

Scar responded by laughing again, which made Leone cringe as she remembered that horrible laugh. "You're right, ghosts don't exist." He told her, before getting so close she could feel the blinding fire of his eyes. "In your world that is."

"What do you mean 'your world?'" Leone asked him. Now this was starting to just get weird.

"I did tell you I would give you answers, and I am one of my word." Scar said. "I am a spirit who was banished here from my own world after death as punishment for my crimes by the Great Kings of the Past. To be imprisoned in the belt you now wear." He said as he gestured to the belt around her waist.

Leone nearly collapsed when she heard that last part. "You mean you've been in my belt this whole time?" She asked, getting a little furious with all this. She was getting more questions and almost no answers.

Scar was starting to lose his patience. "As in I was banished to be the belt you now wear. Understand woman?" He asked, his anger starting to rise which made Leone uncomfortable.

Scar took a breath and began to vanish. "As much as I'd love to tell you more, you'll just have to wait again. I need to know if you're the one." He said before disappearing again.

"What do you mean 'the one?'" She asked aloud only to get no response. She put a hand to her head. "Great, now I'm starting to lose it." She told herself before dashing out the house to regroup with the others.

When she made it outside she discovered that Akame also hadn't finished her assignment. Turns out a young man she swindled earlier had beloved this family was as innocent as they made themselves look.

Once revealing everything to the boy, and watching his friend die in his arms, Leone decided to bring him with them as a new recruit. Of course he and a few others weren't so on board with this. But they knew she was going to get her way in the end so they didn't bother arguing.

As they vanished into the night, Scar appeared and watched them leave. "Deny it as much as you want, you're the one who will get me the throne." He then proceeded to chuckle to himself. "Enjoy your last moments with your little family, because soon they'll all be able to kiss my brother." He said before laughing aloud.

 **Transition**

A month or two passed since that night and Scar's prediction came true when Sheele and Bulat were both killed in action. To the team it was a blow. Even more so was that the most feared general in the whole empire; General Esdeath, had returned from slaying the Northern Tribe and created a group of Imperial Arms users like themselves.

Every time she heard the bad news, Leone could have sworn she heard Scar laughing. But whenever she looked around she saw no sign of a flaming lion head. It was a difficult choice, but she decided to keep it to herself. She didn't want the rest of the team to think she was crazy or worse, get killed by Scar.

But despite the laughing, Scar hasn't shown up since the night they recruited Tatsumi. Leone was again starting to think it was just a hallucination from drinking to much she thought as she splashed so water on her face to wake up from a hangover she was having.

"Watch out. He's attacking from the water." Someone suddenly said which got Leone into a defensive position. Sure enough, someone leapt out of the water and tired to toss a knife into Leone's head.

But without the element of surprise she was able to dodge the knife and grab the attacker by the throat. "So, you tried to pull a sneak attack on me!?" She roared at the attacker. "If there's one thing I hate about sneak attacks it's when they happen to me!" She said before slamming him into the ground, killing him instantly.

As she got up, she looked around for wherever that warning came from. Sniffing the air, she didn't pick up anything besides herself and the body at her feat. "Hey buddy, if you want to help us, the least you could do is show yourself so I can thank you!" She called aloud hoping whoever warned her would respond.

"Well, I didn't know you cared about me so much." The voice from earlier said. And when she heard it, Leone nearly puked in disgust.

""No way." She told herself as she saw Scar come out of the shadows. Once the moonlight shinned over him, Leone was able to notice he went though a drastic change.

He now looked like a normal lion: black mane, white beard, brown fur, green eyes, and a pink scar over his right eye. But she also noticed the purple aura coming from around him.

Scar smiled as he approached Leone. "I knew you had potential. And it seems your just about ready."

"Ready for what?" Leone asked as she got ready to defend herself at any moment. "What even happened to you?" She asked the lion.

"Questions, questions." Scar sighed as he addressed her. "I told you before that I came from inside Lionelle. And the more it is used, the more energy I regain before I am living again!" He said proudly. "And once I'm flesh and bones again the empire's throne will be mine!"

Leone couldn't help but laugh aloud. "Puh-lease! You wouldn't last a second against someone like Esdeath!"

"You're right about that part." Scar said before getting uncomfortably close to the blonde. "But of course, that's where you come in." He told her before he backed away and started to sing.

 **Scar: It's tough at the top. I deserve a companion, a partner who will start.**

(Scar starts to strut towards Leone)

 **Scar: Someone to get my rise closer. And you my dear fit the part.**

(Leone looks at him like he's crazy)

 **Leone: Excuse me?**

 **Scar: Alone we're nothing, but if we're together?**

(Nuzzles against Leone)

 **Scar: Now that's a different story.**

(Leone backs off)

 **Leone: You can't be serious.**

 **Scar: I've never been more serious.**

(Scar leaps in front of Leone to block her path)

 **Scar: Be prepared for a stunning proposal! That power and beauty shall bound!**

(Scar starts backing Leone into a corner)

 **Scar: Which cannot but fail to, ensure cries of hail to the chief and his consort! The sine qua non sort! Of ruling ascendence! Our names will be legends! We'll flow through the Empire and beyond!**

Scar's singing was cut short in Leone swiped her claw against his face. "Aah!" He hissed as he put a claw to his wound. Both he and Leone seemed surprised that she was able to hurt him. Scar checked his wound before chuckling to himself. "Leone. You should know how much I love violence."

"I'll never join you!" Leone told him confidently.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have no choice." Scar threatened her, though still staying calm. "I will return to this world and if your not on my side." He told her before pointing on her and getting so close to her face she could feel his supposed breath. "I'd have to kill you." He said before leaping off her and disappearing into the night.

Leone got up and but an arm to her neck to relive the pain. "I'd like to see you try." She said to him, not afraid of his threat. At least on the outside.

 **Transition**

After a big battle against one of the Jaegers, it was decided that they needed to retreat for a while, Night Raid moved to on top of a mountain range that only idiots would try to live due to the large amount of danger beasts that live there. But for Leone no danger beast was as terrifying as the lion that haunted her nightmares.

It wasn't so much the fear of dying, they all knew they could die any moment and were ready. No, she was worried for her friends. With how merciless he sounded she knew that he wouldn't simply kill her. If anything, he would make her want to die and then spare her.

And this fear was starting to become noticed by the others. While it was obvious for a while that Leone was becoming more jumpy than usual, it was unknown just how serious it was until Tatsumi noticed it when they were battling against dinosaur-like danger beasts.

Leone had just killed the leader of the pack and was giving herself a peace sign. "Didn't even break a sweat." She cheered. As she went to check on Tatsumi she noticed something lurking in the grass towards him. Using her sharpened eyesight she was able to identify it was Scar. "Tatsumi!" She cried as she ran to save him.

Huh, sis?" Tatsumi asked as he deactivated Incursio, but wished he was still in it when he was tackled by Leone.

"Stay here!" She told him as she pounced the spot she saw Scar. Only to realize that he wasn't there. "What the-?"

"Sis?! What the hell was that for?! I think you broke my ribs!" Tatsumi yelled at the blonde as he put a hand to his ribs.

Leone smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought I saw something."

"What?" Tatsumi asked, but Leone had already ran off before she could answer him. Shrugging it off Tatsumi walked back to the base himself. But while most of them just took Leone's behavior as anxiety for the revolution, someone was more concerned.

 **Transition**

After her little freak out this afternoon, Leone decided to take some time to herself and relax in the hot spring. " _Great job Leone._ " She thought to herself. _"You're becoming as crazy as that justice freak that killed Sheele._ " She growled at the thought. " _I swear the amount of bastards in that place make me almost wish Scar would kill me._ "

"If that is what you want." Scar said as he appeared from the steam.

"Gah!" Leone screamed as she backed away. But after looking at that spot again, she saw no sign of the lion. "Damnit! Why the hell does he do that?!"

"Do what?" Someone calmly asked. Leone turned around to see Akame standing behind her with a towel wrapped around her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Hop in." Leone said as she scooted to give her best friend more room.

Akame entered the hot spring and sighed as the warm water soothed her body. "It feels nice."

"Yeah, it does." Leone said.

Both girls laid back for a bit, not saying anything, before Akame decided to speak up. "Leone, what's going on?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I've noticed how nervous you've become as of late." Akame told her. "I know something's bothering you."

"Nothings wrong with me!" Leone said, slightly offended that her best friend would think such a thing, even if it was true. She started to get out but Akame grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back.

"Please Leone, I'm worried about you." Akame said, a little more urgency in her voice. "I know you're going through something hard right now, so please let me help!" Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes. She didn't know why but she had a deep connection with the blonde. Every time she went alone Akame would worry more than normal about her.

Leone noticed this and pulled her into a hug. "Hey now, it's ok." Leone assured her, running her hand down Akame's raven hair. "What I'm going through is.. complicated." She confessed. "I don't even know all the details myself. All I know is that a spirit from with Lionelle, known as Scar, is starting to return to life the more I use it." Leone keep it there as she didn't want to worry Akame even more, and she wasn't sure if Scar would return by the time the revolution happens.

"What'd you mean by that?" Akame asked.

"Like I said, that's basically all I know about him."

Akame wasn't convinced. "I know you're leaving stuff out." She said as glared at the blonde.

Leone sighed. "Look. I'll tell you more, just, not right now." Leone said as she exited the hot spring and went back to the base to sleep.

" _Leone._ " Akame thought as she put a hand over her heart, unaware of it beating harder than normal. Unknown to her, Leone was experiencing the same thing.

Once Akame left the spring, Scar came out of the mist and looked at the base. "So, you've found yourself a potential mate." He said before looking depressed. "Oh if only you two would see the end together." Putting a paw to his head as he had a mournful look of his face, before it was replaced with a devious smile. "Of course their might be a way to change that in my favor in case things go south."

 **Transition**

Eventually, Night Raid commenced in a big battle against some of the Jaegers. While sadly for them not everyone made it out alive, it was good news for Scar as Leone wasn't the one killed. In fact the night the mission was completed something happened which was both surprising, yet not at the same time.

Leone was sitting on top of a cliff and watching the sun rise when Akame approached her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked the blonde before sitting next to her.

"Yeah." Leone said with a smile. She soon felt Akame hugging her arm and nuzzling against it. "Uh, Akame?"

"I was so scared you know?" Akame confessed. "When you saved me from Bols' attack I thought." She took a pause as she tried to calm herself down. "I thought I lost you." Akame tried to hold back her tears, but was failing. "I just didn't say anything 'cause it might ruin the mission."

Leone smiled softly and pulled in Akame for a hug. "There, there. I told you it takes a lot more than that to take me out."

"But what about Scar?" Akame asked. "You say he's a spirit from Lionelle, how'd you know he doesn't have the same power as you have?" Akame then hugged Leone tighter as a more terrifying thought came to her mind. "What if Lionelle was destroyed?"

Leone wanted to respond with it won't happen, but she knew that it would be the same as lying to her. All she could do was continue hugging Akame some more. "Then I'd make sure I didn't die with any regrets." She told her.

Akame stayed silent for a bit before responding. "Then there's one thing I need to do before we leave."

"What is tha-mmph!" Leone didn't have time to finish before Akame's lips came into contact with hers. The blondes eyes widened for a bit before she accepted the kiss, and even returned it a little.

Once they separated, Akame's cheeks were as red as her eyes. "I want you to remember Leone that I will always be by your side. You never should think you're alone in this struggle. I-I love you."

Leone smiled at her new girlfriend. "Don't worry Akame. So long as the fire in my soul burns, I shall always come back to you." The two embraced each other in another kiss as she light from the sun shined over them.

 **Transition**

The day had come that the Empire shall fall. By the time of this attack into four members of Night Raid remain: Akame, Tatsumi, Najenda, and Leone. After losing so many friends along the way, they made sure that they would not die until the people the empire were free. And they succeeded in defeating the ultimate Imperial Arms, along with General Esdeath. There was just one stain that needed to be cleaned. Prime Minister Honest.

After the Emperor's Imperial Arms was defeated, Leone made her way towards the palace to find the damn bastard, and kill him in the most gruesome way she could imagine.

It didn't take long for her to pick up the minister's scent. It was no surprise that he was trying to sneak away before he was caught. Bursting through the wall Leone said. "There you are. If you think I'm gonna let the nastiest shit-bag in the Empire get away your-" Leone stopped herself when she smoke cleared to reveal the prime minister's lifeless body.

The body was covered with many gashes and tears all over it. The most major being around his throat. Leone also noticed a destroyed ring and gun next to the body. "Call this a gift in exchange for your assistance." Leone turned around quickly to see Scar standing behind her with blood on his claws and mouth. She also noticed that he no longer had purple aura around him. Scar noticed her reaction and smiled. "I see you've noticed that I'm much more...Alive now."

"I'm assuming this is why I didn't see you for all those weeks?" Leone asked as she got ready to fight.

Scar put a paw around the blonde and pulled her in. "No, no, no. I decided that with all you were about to go through I should be nice and let you enjoy your last moments with your loved ones."

"Last moments?" Leone asked before she put two and two together. "You knew they would all die and when didn't you?" She snarled.

"Yes I did. I would have saved them too, but I unfortunately couldn't affect them until I was flesh and blood again, which only happened last night kind you. But I knew that he would kill you with that ring of his so I decided to save your life and give you another chance."

Scar suddenly found himself below a very angry Leone. "Don't you dare play that ghost bull crap on me! You wanted them to die so I would be all alone!" She hissed.

She was about to tear Scar's throat out, but was soon pushed off by the lion bellow her. "Not exactly. If I hadn't interfered it would have been only your mate and your alpha that lived." Scar explained. "Your dragon friend died a few hours ago trying to save some civilians."

Leone was shocked to hear the words out of his mouth. "Tatsumi's dead?"

"Yes, a tragedy. I had hopes he would make it to the end." He said, giving a mournful look and putting a paw to his head. "But let us not focus on the past, but rather the future." Scar said as he stood on top of Honest's body. "Say what you want, we're both lions in one way or another." He said before leaping off the body.

 **Scar: There is no greater power than to rule over the land. We both have it inside us. It's here were we stand.**

(Scar looks at the body of the minister)

 **Scar: My dear you know it's true, look close and you will find.**

(Swipes the gun and ring away)

 **Scar: Ruling every animal is destiny for our kind!**

(Scar walks up to Leone and pats her back)

 **Scar: So if we join together, we will never fall.**

(Walks out the door, with Leone following him.)

 **Scar: Lions must rule forever. Lions over all!**

(Leone notices a drastic change in scenery and atmosphere)

 **Scar: Lions over all! No animal is more grand!**

(Leaps up to the throne of the Emperor)

 **Scar: Lions over all! It's why we rule the land. We crush any resistance, so enemies keep their distance.**

(Knocks throne over to prove his point)

 **Scar: Lions, lions over all!**

(Leone took in what he says before adding her on part)

 **Leone: If we do what you suggest, we'd be evil and cruel.**

(Leaps up to where Scar is, who looks impressed at her attempt to fight back)

 **Leone: Using force and threat, that is no way to rule.**

 **Scar: But if we join together, we will never fall!**

(The ground bellow them begins to erupt and platforms begin to rise)

 **Scar: Yes, Lions must rule forever! Lions over all!**

(Outside, people watch in horror as the palace begins to erupt like a volcano. Akame gasps as she remembers that Leone's still inside, and quickly runs to aid her lover)

(Scar looks over the empire on his rising podium)

 **Scar: Lions over all! No animal is more grand.**

(Leone suddenly appears in a podium next to him)

 **Leone: Stay noble and grand!**

(The two seem to commence in a sing off)

 **Scar: Lions over all! It's why we rule the land!**

 **Leone: We must protect the land!**

 **Scar: We crush any resistance-**

 **Leone: Peace and kindness will always find us!**

 **Scar: -so enemies keep their distance! Lions, lions over all!**

The song ended, and the palaces ceased to move. Scar looked down and Leone, who had a confident look on her face still. "I'm assuming you still don't see reason." Leone nodded. "Then I'm afraid that I have only one option left!" He roared before leaping at the blonde.

Leone didn't have time to dodge as Scar tackled her to the ground. Leone quickly responded by swiping her paw across his face and making him lose his grip.

She got up, but quickly had to dodge as Scar snapped at her. As she stumbled, Scar forced her down and tried to go for her throat. But Leone flipped him off her and he fell to a lower platform. "How'd you like that?!" She said smugly.

"Grr." Scar growled as he leapt back up and knocked Leone down again. "I'll kill you for this!" He roared as he began slashing Leone many times. The blonde used her arms to block many of the attacks, but she missed once as Scar slashed her right eye.

She roared in pain as she kicked the lion off her. Thanks to Lionelle's Trump Card, she was able to heal her eye and keep it from going blind. By while she held her injured eye, Scar pushed her aside so that she was dangling from the ledge. "Oh the memories." He said before grabbing her hands with his paws. "This is just how my brother looked before he died." He said as he got closer.

"Sorry bud. History's not repeating itself today!" Leone told him before pouncing. the lion again, similar to what his nephew did when he was in that position.

Realizing the situation he was in, Scar used the trick his nephew used to defeat him and used his back legs to toss Leone over him.

Leone fell to the ground and didn't get up so easily. "You should know this." Scar told her. "If you succeed in killing me, Lionelle's power will decrease drastically." He warned. "You have one last chance to take my offer. I'll even let your mate live beside us."

Leone got up and glared at him. "Don't think for a minute I'll buy your lies. I've encountered many crooks like you before. But I'll say this, your death will be the most satisfying one I give!" She roared before lunging at Scar.

The two of them soon were engaged in a showdown like lions. Both on their hind legs, and slashing the other with their claws. Eventually Scar saw an opening and smacked Leone to the side before he leapt at he to deal the final blow.

Leone saw this and using all her strength. Leapt after him and used her claw and slashed him across the stomach, tearing it open.

Scar screamed in pain as he fell and his organs left his body. "The horror." He said. "So much pain. Darkness." His breathing and vision started to fade. "So much darkness." Leone walked away without looking back. "Leone." Leone stopped but didn't look back. "Look at me now. All you see is evil, but once is was...Good." With that Scar gave his final breath and passed away again.

Leone looked at the body of her fallen enemy. "For once, I actually believe you."

 **Transition**

Akame ran along the wall that bordered the Capital when she saw Leone walking towards her wearing a robe. "Leone!" Akame said before she embraced her lover in a hug.

"Hey babe." Leone said as she returned the hug. "Glad to see your still alive." She said before she noticed the markings on Akame's body. "Akame, you didn't-"

"It was the only way to defeat Esdeath." Akame told her. "But what about you." She said as she traced the marking on Leone's eye. It was three markings, with one going over her eye, similar to that of that of a lions claw.

"I ran into Scar." She told her lover. "He was finally resurrected and killed the minister as another way to make me join him." Akame gasped slightly at the information. "So we fought on the palace and he slashed me on the eye before I killed him."

"Then why is your eye damaged?" Akame asked as she began to fear the worst.

"He told me that Lionelle's power would decrease once he died. And he was right as I couldn't heal all the damage I took." She said as she opened her robe to reveal bandages everywhere. "But yet, I still feel the fire inside Lionelle. Like someone else has taken control. I don't know if it's me, or another, more responsible lion from Scar's world." She told Akame as she looked over the capital.

Leone then embraced Akame once again. "Still, I think I'll keep this mark. I know chicks love guys with scars. And I'm pretty sure this one does too." Akame blushed and Leone laughed before the two of them kissed as the sunset.

In the sky, the head of a yellow lion with a red mane watched and smiled.

 **The End**

 **A/N:** And so this one-shot is complete! Hopefully you all enjoyed it.

I'll admit, this probably isn't the best it could be. Maybe I'll post a remake when I get better, we'll see.

This was mainly created to celebrate Scar's return to the Lion King franchise. As well as to make a Leone story since, out of all the AGK cast she was my favorite. And honestly it's about time we have this kind of crossover.

So, I made this AkamexLeone since. 1: I ship them & 2: I wanted someone to support Leone that lives and Akame was just the best choice.

I also added songs since it is a Lion King crossover. It was originally just The Madness of King Scar bit, but I added Lions Over All when listened to it again and felt it would work with Leone standing up to Scar finally.

I hope you all enjoyed. And I'll see you guys around.


End file.
